The Stun Spore Detour (remix)
by Ash's 1 Fan
Summary: This is almost like the real ep. Only with a lot more AAML!


"The Stun Spore Detour"  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
Narrator: Today, Ash is hoping to get some training in for the Orange League..  
  
Ash: We're on a hot streak, Pikachu! We're so hot...we're on fire!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Then a big wave comes up and soaks them. The scene switches to Tracey observing   
a Vileplume.  
  
Ash: (to Pikachu) Well, at least we got cooled off. (to Tracey) Hey, Tracey! Do  
you think you can help me with my training? I'm kinda getting off to a rocky start.  
  
Tracey turns around to see Ash tripping over a rock. Tracey moved out of the way   
as Ash fell in the head of the Vileplume.  
  
Vileplume: Vileplume!  
  
It let out stun spore and Ash sniffed it in. He got out and started to do that weird  
motion. Just then, Misty came up and see's this.  
  
Misty: (running towards him) Ash!  
  
Ash: It...got...me...  
  
Misty: (worried) What? What got you?  
  
Tracey: He breathed in stun spore...  
  
Ash: Can't...move...  
  
Misty: Oh, no!  
  
Misty introducing title: The Stun Spore Detour!  
  
The scene goes to where Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu are in a cabin. Ash is laying  
down and Misty and Tracey are looking through their backpacks for potion.  
  
Misty: I don't have anything...just a bunch of bandades.  
  
Tracey: I don't have anything either.  
  
Misty: (brightening up) I know! I'll just go to the next Pokemon Center for potion!   
(looks at the map then sulks) Which happens to be on the next island! (those weird  
tear things start going down her face) Oh no...what am I gonna do?  
  
Tracey: We'll think of something...  
  
Pikachu: Pika? (gets ready for a thunder bolt) Pika...  
  
Misty: (turning around and grabbing Pikachu) Don't Pikachu! I don't think we can   
shock the stun spore away.  
  
Pikachu: (lowers ears) Pika...chu...  
  
Ash: (weakly) Misty?...  
  
Misty: (putting down Pikachu) I'm here.  
  
Misty puts her hand on his forehead then puts her hand on her own forehead.  
  
Misty: He's burning up! We gotta do something to bring his fever down...  
  
Tracey: I know!  
  
He ran out and went to the water. He put the cloth in the water and ran back in.  
  
Tracey: Here, Misty. Put this on his forehead.  
  
Misty: Right!  
  
She took the cloth and put it on his head.  
  
Tracey: I'll look in the Pokedex and see hat it has to say.  
  
He took it out of Ash's jacket and put in Vileplume, then pushes more buttons and  
it said about stun spore, then it came to salvaoe weed.  
  
Misty: Salvaoe weed?  
  
Dexter a.k.a Pokedex: Salvaoe weed can be found at the botton of lakes where Poliwag  
are found.  
  
Tracey: I have to go out and find it for Ash. Misty, you stay here with him to make   
sure he'll be alright.  
  
Misty: Right!  
  
Pikachu: Pi Pi Pikachu?  
  
Tracey: You wanna help me? Alright, Pikachu, you can come.  
  
They head for the door and open it.  
  
Misty: Good luck...  
  
Tracey nodded and he and Pikachu left.  
  
Misty: (turning to Ash) How do you feel?  
  
Ash just gritted his teeth and shook.  
  
Misty: I guess I shouldn't make you talk...  
  
She got up and went to his side and sat down beside him on her knees. As she went   
down, her hand brushed against his hand. But immediately, she pulled her hand to her chin.  
  
Misty: Ash, your hands are so cold!  
  
Ash gritted his teeth and shook again. Misty felt bad so she slowly put her hand back  
down and grabbed his hand with both of hers and started to rub it to keep it warm.  
  
Misty: Better?  
  
Ash nodded a little and then their was an uneasy silence.  
  
Ash: T-talk to me...  
  
Misty: Well...lets see...how do you think you're gonna do in the Orange League?  
  
Ash: I-I...  
  
Misty: (quickly) Oh, sorry, Ash, don't talk! (normal) I bet you'll do good.  
  
To Misty, it seemed that Ash wasn't shaking as much. There was another uneasy silence   
as she was trying to think of something else to say. But for some reason, Misty felt  
like her head was spinning.  
  
Misty: Remember when we first met? I fished you out of the river and Pikachu was hurt?   
And...(suddenly remembered) you stole my bike, you bike wrecker!  
  
Ash started to grit his teeth and shake again.  
  
Misty: (feeling terrible and loosening up) I vowed to follow you until you payed me back.  
For awhile, that was the reason I was foloowing you...but then over time...I thought of you  
more as a friend then a bike wrecker. And to tell you the truth...you became my best friend.  
After all we've been through, and I've been with you ever since you started your journey. I  
didn't JUST come like Brock or Tracey or JUST leave like Brock and I'm not JUST tagging along  
to meet someone like Tracey. I traveled with you, brcause you're my friend and you need someone  
to cheer you on in your battles.  
  
Ash: T-thanks...Misty.  
  
Misty could've sworn she saw a little smile go across Ash's face, but she wasn't sure. She   
looked at him for awhile then gave a little laugh.  
  
Misty: Remember when you first found out I was the Cerulean City Gym Leader? You were so shocked.  
I guess my sisters weren't, they thought I came back, because I couldn't make it on my own. But   
when I said I came back, cause you wanted to come, she said that you're not ezactly who she would   
ch-...  
  
Misty suddenly realized what she was going to say and hoped Ash didn't know what she was about to  
say. But he knew very well and wanted to finish her sentence, but decided against it. Again...there  
was an uneasy silence.  
  
Misty: Oh, and remember when we were at Maiden's Peak? Brock fell in love with a stone. Ha, at first  
I thought he was crazy, but then Gastly showed up and explained everything. We went to that dance and  
I was late, cause I couldn't decide how to wair my hair. When I saw you, you were looking at your  
Pokedex and you looked so...  
  
Misty forced the words back in her mouth. She didn't wanna say *that*.  
  
Misty: ...caught up...  
  
Ash: (opening his eyes a little to look at her) You looked...beau...  
  
Tears suddenly came to Misty's eyes and she decided to change the subject.  
  
Misty: I remember when you went to go capture a ghost pokemon. I was too scared to go in with you, even  
though I wanted to. And when I saw you...and Pikachu...under that chandeler, I-I thought I lost you. I  
got you out from under there immediately and Brock got Pikachu. I started crying, then you opened your   
eyes and said "hi" to me. I felt so happy I could've...  
  
Misty again shut up and Ash started to feel uneasy. Ash was wondering why Misty was mentioning these things.  
  
Ash: I...didn't mean to...worry you...  
  
Misty: That's...ok. (silence) I wonder what's taking Tracey so long?  
  
Ash: Y-you know, Misty...e-even though...  
  
Misty: Your hands are getting warmer, Ash.  
  
She reached to his head to flip over the cloth. When she lifted it, it felt like her hand was forced to go to  
his forehead and wipe away the hair that was on his face. Misty couldn't take her hand away and she didn't know  
what to say. She was breathing hard and Ash could hear her.  
  
Ash: Misty...  
  
Misty: You know, Ash...after all we've been through together...I...I...  
  
Tracey: (coming in) I got it!  
  
Misty fell back, seeing Tracey and Pikachu come in. Tracey put water in a pot and cooked the salvaoe weed.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi?  
  
Ash: (sitting up slowly) Hi, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu got happy and jumped in Ash's arms. Ash looked over at Misty and noticed she was looking at him. He caught   
her eye, but immediately, she turned away. He was about to say something to her, but Tracey handed him a cup.  
  
Tracey: This should make you feel better.  
  
Ash: Thank, Tracey.  
  
Ash drank it and after he did, he got up and stretched.  
  
Tracey: How do you feel?  
  
Ash: Great!  
  
Tracey: Good, now lets get going.  
  
Tracey left the cabin followed by Pikachu. Ash was about to leave, too, but he noticed Misty was in the corner getting  
her backpack. Ash went over to her.  
  
Ash: Misty?  
  
Misty: (standing up) Yeah?  
  
Ash: ...thank you.  
  
Misty: (confused) For what?  
  
Ash: For being such a good friend.  
  
He wrapped his amrs around her and gave her a light hug. Misty was *really* surprised at this, but she wrapped her arms  
around him, too. After awhile, they let go.  
  
Ash: I've been wanting to do that...for a long time...  
  
They both blushed a little then Misty grabbed Ash's hands.  
  
Misty: (slowly) Now...can I do something I've been wanting to do for a long time...  
  
Ash: (sorta knows what's coming; quietly) Yeah...  
  
Misty bit her lip then started to lean forward. He started to come closer, too. Then their lips touched lightly and they  
let go quickly.  
  
Misty: I...  
  
Ash: We...  
  
Ash & Misty: Wow...  
  
They both blush a little.  
  
Misty: Ash...you may already know this, but...I-I...love you...  
  
Ash: (a little surprised but cheering in his mind) I...love you, too...Misty...  
  
They both smiled at eachother, still blushing, and leaned in for another kiss, this time...they didn't let go as quick.  
  
Tracey: Awww...how cute.  
  
Pikachu: (laughing) Pika Pika...  
  
They both let go of the kiss and looked over towards the door to see Tracey and Pikachu laughing.  
  
Ash: (blushing more) Wha...What's so funny?  
  
That question only made them laugh more.   
  
Misty: (also blushing more) Oh, Ash, just ignore them. Come on...  
  
She grabbed his hand and walked out and Tracey and Pikachu followed, still laughing.  
  
The End  
  
(How'd you like it? I didn't spend much time on this, can you tell? I just thought that the ep would be cute to make a fanfic   
out of it! ^_^ Anyways...please review! Thanks!)  
  
  



End file.
